


And I Will Sing A Lullaby

by lunarknightz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby!Lucy, Carol Preston is horrible but still loves her daughter, F/M, Gen, Mission Fic, post Kennedy Curse, saving Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Wyatt can handle a world where he's not in a relationship with Lucy.   What he can't handle is a world where Lucy Preston never existed.orlet's go to the past to save our future.





	And I Will Sing A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "The Kennedy Curse"

“Shhh” Wyatt crooned softly, holding Lucy in his arms. “It’s okay, I’m here. And I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Tears gathered in the corner of Lucy’s eyes.

“Look, I know things seem kind of crazy now. But I promise you that things will get better. We’re going to be able to figure everything out and get you back so that the timeline is a-okay again. Have I ever let you down? On second thought, don’t answer that.”

Was it possible to miss someone like crazy, even when they were right there beside you? 

In a sense, he’d been going through that with Lucy ever since he’d answered Jess’ text. Now, it was more true than ever, given the mission that they were on.

Rittenhouse was bound and determined to get rid of Lucy Preston, so much so that they’d taken the mothership back to Lucy’s birth date.

They had to save Lucy. 

Wyatt had realized, too little, too late, that he was hopelessly in love with Lucy. A part of him loved Jessica, would always love Jessica; but a part of him had finally accepted that she was dead and moved on. Lucy had helped him move on. He’d finally accepted possibilities and was ready to move forward to a new life, a new dream, when Jess came back. Lucy had stepped aside and told him to go after Jess, to be happy; taking herself out of the running before he had a chance to make up his mind. That was so like Lucy, always sacrificing herself for what she saw to be the greater good. It was one of the things he loved about her. 

Wyatt could handle living in a world where he wasn’t in a relationship with Lucy.

He couldn’t handle living in a world where Lucy never existed.

They’d never gotten ready for a time jump faster; and before Wyatt knew it, he was back in the early 80’s. They’d snuck into the hospital and kidnapped Lucy, who was only a few hours old, taking her to a nearby hotel while they figured out what to do with her.It wasn’t exactly like they could take her back to 2018.The baby Lucy was quite adorable; but the 2018 version was potty trained, which according to Rufus was the most important thing. Well, that and the whole set of complications that came from having two living versions of the same person in one time zone. Wyatt preferred having his best friend in one piece, thank you very much.

Rufus snored gently on the bed to Wyatt’s left. Lucy’s lip trembled, as if she was fighting off tears once more.

“It’s going to be okay.” Wyatt said with a sigh, holding the infant Lucy close. “Because you are going to grow up into this amazing and incredible woman. You’re going to be a historian, which I can understand, might seem a little lame at first. But you are so smart, and funny that you make history come alive, even when you’re not traveling in time.”Lucy calmed down, her breathing growing more even. “Yeah, you get to travel in time. It’s actually pretty cool, even though sometimes it can be scary or just plain weird, but you make it fun in some sort of crazy way. You have this amazing habit of making everything better. You are just so brave, and so kind, and you always put everyone else before yourself. You…well, the future you, is my best friend. We’ve all been going through some tough times recently, but hell….you are way too little to remember this, and I know that I’ll feel better if I say it now, cause I really can’t tell you now, for you know, reasons. I love you, Lucy Preston. You make me a better man just by being around. Sometimes you might be a bit of a bossy know it all, but you make me feel that I can be better than what I am. You make me want to be a better man, and even though we can’t quite be together right now, I will love you. And you should know that I guess, somehow.”

The door swung open.Carol Preston, thirty odd years younger than he’d ever seen her look, stood at the door, a gun in her hand, pointed at him.“Give me my baby.”Rufus sat up with a start.

Wyatt could have shot Carol in Rittenhouse HQ. But he couldn’t, because of Lucy.And Carol could shoot him now, but she wouldn’t, because of Lucy.

“Don’t shoot.” Rufus said urgently. “We have Lucy’s best interest at heart.”

“Kidnapping a newborn? Her best interest at heart? I severely doubt that! I should call the cops.”

“You don't have to call the cops. Lucy’s fine. We would never hurt her. She’s too important.”

“Important?” She stared him down, and lowered her gun. “She’s important to me. Naturally. She’s my daughter.”

“She’s important to Rittenhouse.”

“You know about Rittenhouse?”

“Lucy will grow up to be the woman that finally burns Rittenhouse to the ground. So, naturally, she’s kind of on their hit list. We came here to make sure that didn’t happen. We kidnapped her to save her.”

“How would you know?” Carol said, a frown on her face. Realization sunk in as she exclaimed, “You’re from the future? They really figured time travel out? I thought that was all a pipe dream!”

"No, it's real." Rufus nodded. "Terrifyingly real."

“You were thinking about giving her up for adoption.” Wyatt said, looking down at Lucy. “Don’t.” He growled.

“I was thinking about, that I would give her up to get her away from Rittenhouse. I was born into it, and I can’t escape it, but I can give Lucy her best chance.”

“Her best chance is with you. Trust me.” Wyatt said softly. He leaned down and gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead. “Take care of her.” He handed the Lucy back to her mother.

“You care about her….in the future?” Carol took the infant back into her arms, checking her out and finding Lucy to be in perfect condition. 

“I’d do anything for her….I love her.” Wyatt said simply, because it was the truth. 

“She will really take down Rittenhouse?"

Wyatt nodded. 

"I promise...I won’t give her up. I’ll raise Lucy. And I’ll help her bring down Rittenhouse.”

Wyatt knew it had to be a lie; or that it would be in the future. And yet, Carol seemed utterly sincere.

“So, now that you have your child back, we are going to head back to the future.” Rufus said with a nod. “Ha, do you see what I did there? And one more thing” he said, before leaving, “Don’t be afraid to have more kids. Lucy doesn’t look like the kind of person that would want to be an only child.”

With that, Wyatt and Rufus left the hotel and the 1980s behind.

 

*******

“So” Rufus said with a grin at Lucy, “I’m officially your best friend now.”

“Oh?”

“I changed your poopy diapers. Is there any way that anyone could beat that when it comes to friendship? Screw the My Little Ponies, because changing your friend’s diaper pretty much is the magic of friendship. But you know, don't actually screw a My Little Pony. That's creepy.”

Lucy blushed. “We will never talk about this again.”

“Except for when we get blitzed out drunk,” Rufus interjected.

“So every three days or so?” Wyatt shrugged.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Was I at least a cute baby?”

“A real baby doll.” Wyatt said with a wink. 

“I just don’t get why you didn’t place her with another family. Drop her off on Agent Christopher’s doorstep, that’s what I would have done, get her away from her horrible mother.” Flynn interjected. “And a happier present for us all.”

“But that Lucy wouldn’t have been _our_ Lucy. And we need her.” Wyatt growled. They'd had the same argument, back during the official mission briefing, when Agent Christopher gave the intel that she'd had from her meeting with Carol. Lucy Preston wouldn't be the Lucy Preston they all knew and loved without Carol Preston.

“It’s the same reason that McGonagall or Dumbledore didn’t adopt and raise Harry Potter. Lucy needed her mom to help make her the person she is now, because without the Dursleys, Harry wouldn’t have been the person he grew up to be.”

“And thank you for that wonderful fan boy explanation.” Jiya smiled and kissed Rufus on the head. “But it's your turn to cook dinner, Rufus. And I’m hungry. So let’s leave the parallel universe discussion until after dinner, okay?”

The team dispersed throughout the bunker, killing time until dinner.

“Wyatt?” Lucy asked, stopping him as he left.

“Do you think my Mom…was she always evil...did she want me? Did she love me?”

Wyatt thought back to the times that he’d encountered Carol. She could have shot him either time, but she didn’t, just sort of stared at him. Could it be that she recognized him from Lucy’s birth? He’d been through weirder things.

“Your mom is a very complicated woman, Lucy.” Wyatt said with a nod. “I do think that she loves you, she just has a shitty way of showing it.”


End file.
